Starting Again
by bluedoggie95
Summary: Lily Evans decides to leave her home to give her mother more privacy with her new husband. She goes to live with her father in England and therefore has to start a new school, which she is dreading. Find out what happens in her life when she does!
1. Prologue

Okay so I knew it wasn't the smartest decision to make, but I really didn't have any other choice. I wanted to give my mom privacy and if I was going to do that, then I would have to leave, even if that meant losing everything and everyone important to me. It was a rash decision, but like my mother, once I decided to do it then there was no turning back. I was going to leave my mother and her new husband, my friends, and more importantly the country I had grown up in.

I was going to leave all that to live with my father and that was that, there was no going back once I had made the decision. Even if it took every ounce of my being I was going to. Change happens rapidly, something I had grown to acknowledge, it had happened so much in my life, but this was a rapid change in course, like when you are going to go spend the night at your friends house and are all packed up when your friend calls and cancels, only this was so much bigger. This was not a simple change of one night's plan, bu the plan of my life that I was now altering. But not even I could not tell just how much it was going to change and I had thought about every single possibility, or so I had thought, but one seemed to slip through, one single possibilty, and that was of course, the one that my life decided to take, the one I was going to have to live through.

* * *

I know that I should be working on my other story, but I was reading a book by Stephanie Meyer's, (Twilight) and this idea came to me and I couldn't get it out. So tell me what you think!


	2. Settling In

It was warm, maybe 70 or 80 degrees when me and my mother arrived at the airport, which would eventually take me away from my mother and my life.

"You don't have to go," my mother said again. She had been saying that ever since I made my decision, and this would be the last time before I left.

"It's okay mom, I really want to go," I said again. I had been saying that so much that I almost believed it, but I didn't. I mean what person would want to leave the place they grew up in, to go somewhere they hated, just to make their mother happy?

"Oh baby, I will miss you," my mother gushed, hugging me tightly, "You just call whenever you want to come home, I will return as soon as you do," she looked me staight in the eyes as she said this and I could see the pain that all that would bring her.

"Like I said before, don't worry about me. Dad will take care of me." I said, smiling the brightest that I could, at her.

"Alright, Lily, tell your father that I say hello." My mother finally let go of me so that I could board the plane.

"Will do! I love you!" I yelled over my shoulder as I boarded the plane, not looking back in case it would cause me to break down in tears. I distinctly heard say that she loved me to before I got into the plane and found my seat by the window.

I sighed, looking out as the plane took off, and saw all the beauty of France, my home country. I was leaving here, to live in England with my father. England, the place where my mother made the escape from with my sister and me when I was only three, England the place I spent some of the summer in, the place where my sister had moved to and gotten married in when she became of age. I sighed again, thinking of my older sister Petunia. Me and her had gotten along great until I turned eleven. At the age of eleven we had found out that I was a witch and she wasn't. She had turned incredibaly hateful to me after that, calling me a freak of nature, telling me that I didn't belong with normal people, and that I would never fit in with anyone. And even though I hated to admit it, she had been right at never fiting in, even at my wizarding school, Beauxbatons, I didn't fit in. I could never find the one clic that I belonged in. And I had no doubts that it would be any different at my new school, Hogwarts.

Maybe it would help if I looked french. Tall, with straight blonde hair and light blue eyes and not to mention a soft peachy complexion. Instead I was petite, had deep red hair that fell in waves and emerald green eyes, and of course I had alabaster skin. Plain and boring in my opionion, and despite what my few friends always said, my opinion would never change.

I must had fallen asleep for a while because next thing I knew, one of the stewardlesses was shaking me and telling me it was time to get off the plane. I quickly got out of my seat, grabbed my purse (which had been my carry-on item), thanked her and got off. Waiting for me when I got off was my dad, my bags already at his feet. I ran over to him and he hugged me tightly, all the while laughing at how I had not changed one bit since he last saw me or so he said.

"Come Lils, I got the car parked up front," he told me grabbing my numerous bags and leading me towards the car.

"Dad do you need any help with those bags?" I asked after I watched him nearly drop the top one yet again.

"Nonesense, I got them, nothing to worry about!" he stated, toying with them until the other one was steady again, "and besides we are here!" he stated happily, pointing directly in front of us. I looked and easily recognized his white car.

"Get in, its unlocked." My dad said, retrieving the keys from his pocket so that he could stick my bags in the trunk. I did as I was told, slipping in to the passenger seat before he got the trunk open. After a few seconds he was sitting besides me in the car.

"Well," he said as he started the engine and backed out of the parking lot, "I already picked up your school things for you, they are in your room." He stated, carefully pulling into the highway and heading south. His house wasn't very far from the airport. About ten minutes tops.

"You didn't have to do that Dad, I would have managed," Truth was I was fully prepared to get on the train tomorrow with only my clothes and books in French from my previous schooling in France.

"Yeah, well, I didn't want you to go to school not prepared!" He said, his eyes placed carefully in front of him, staring out the front window, making sure he didn't miss the turn to his house.

"Thanks, that is really nice," I said, also staring out the window, watching as he turned and drove past the trees lining the road to his house. We drove in silence for the next five minutes before the car stopped and we had arrived at his house. We got out and he went to get my bags out of the trunk for me. I stared at medium sized house. It was off white color, with light blue trimmings along the windows, the rose brushes my mother had planted when she was still married to my dad were there, standing tall along the white fence.

"Come on kiddo, you got to get settled in before tomorrow!" my dad called to me from the door way. I shook my head to clear the memories that had swarm in and started walking to the front door. My dad had already put my bags in my room, so all I had to do when I got in was put my stuff away.

"I will start dinner, you just go upstairs and make yourself comfortable!" My dad called already moving towards the kitchen.

"Okay!" I called back, walking up the stairs and into the bedroom on the right. This bedroom been mine, and as I walked in I couldn't help but smile at my childhood memories.

The room was a soft light blue, with white lace curtains on the windows, in the middle of the room, pushed back onto the wall, right under the window, was my bed. It had a soft white comforter with light blue flowers and blue pillows. On the right wall was a cherry wood desk, with a white computer and a small pile of books. I walked over and picked up the books and then dropped them onto my bed before continueing my studying of my room. On the left wall, opposite of where I now stood, was two white doors, one was my closet, and the other my own personal bathroom.

I stopped staring at my room and walked over to my bags. I kicked off my shoes and stuck them directly under my bed before grabbing the first bag and placing it on the wooden trunk at the foot of my bed. I opened the bag and grabbed the clothes and shoved them onto my bed before throwing the bad down and grabbing the other. I continued this process before grabbing the last, slightly smaller bag and placing it by the bathroom before heading over to the closet to get hangers to hang up all of my clothes that I wouldn't need at school. The process took about fourty minutes as I had to decide if I was going to take them to school with me. I ended up with about half of my clothes in my closet and the other half neatly folded on my bed.

I then walked over to the bathroom and started to put all of my bathroom necessities away. My bathroom was decent sized, with a small vanity and mirror, toilet, and a shower with bath tub, all in it. I quickly put the stuff away and then took a quick shower, letting the warm water take all of my worries away. I stepped out and quickly got into my other set of clothes, a spaghetti strap and shorts, for even though it was fall, the day was relatively warm.

As I stepped out of the bathroom and into my bedroom I heard my dad call me to dinner. _Nice timing _I thought as I threw my clothes into the basket and pranced down the stairs quickly, eager to eat whatever my dad had made. I walked quickly into the dining room to see two plates already filled with spaghetti and garlic bread and my dad placing two large glasses and a two litter of soda onto the table. I smiled at him before sliding into my seat. Only my dad could make leaving France and starting my life over again worth it.

"It smells delicious dad," I complimented as he sat down across the small cherry wood table.

"Thank you," he smiled back at me and we began to eat. If the smell of my dad's food was great, the taste was ten times better.

"Are you nervous about starting school tomorrow, kiddo?" My dad asked as we finished up with ice cream for desert.

"Very," I stated putting my spoon down after finishing with my last bite of Rocky Road ice cream.

"Well, Here is the directions to getting on to the platform," he said handing me a small piece of parchment, "I will take you there and everything but I can't get onto the platform, it say so in your letter," he continued, handing me a parchment envolope as well.

"That sucks," I commented, putting both things into my pocket before gathering up all the dishes. "I'll do the dishes, you just go watch T.V." I told him before walking into the kitchen and setting the dishes down on the counter. I heard his chair move back and him walk into the living room. I smiled before walking to the sink and putting hot, soapy water in the sink. After I had washed all the dishes, scrubbed the counters and swept the floor I joined my father in the living room where we watched a movie untill ten o'clock when I told him I had to get to bed. He nodded and lightly took his hand off of my shoulders ( I had been laying my head on his shoulder).

I walked up to my bedroom, set my alarm for 5 o'clock so that I could finish packing, set the clothes and books that were still on my bed onto my trunk and slipped into the covers and falling into a deep sleep.


	3. Train Ride

My eyes darted open as I heard the soft beeping of my alarm clock. I groaned slightly before quickly getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom. I had dreamt about going back to France and seeing all my friends and family there again. It had been a good dream and I was sad when it was over. I shook my head to get the thoughts out of my head before looking into my mirror. My light green eyes stared back at me. My hair was a mess so I quickly got my brush and started to brush it. If there was anything I liked and hated more then the rest of my face was both my hair. My hair because the color was not one you see much in England, something that would make me different I thought happily, but also my hair because I hated brushing threw it because it was always so very painful.

I put the brush down and walked out as I was going to get dressed after I finished packing. I grabbed all the clothes and books that I had put on the trunk and threw them onto my unmade bed, and opened my trunk. Inside, it was empty besides a few papers from when I still went to muggle school, but other then that it was cleaner then the rest of the my room. I looked at it dismally, I had only been living here for a day and it was already disorganized. I threw the old muggle papers onto the floor, adding to the mess before grabbing my books and placing them into the cherry wood trunk. I placed them onto the right side neatly, symmetrically perfect as well. Once I made sure they were absolutely perfect I straightened my back. Everyone that I knew thought it was strange that I could totally trash a room in a day's time but have to have everything absolutely perfect when I decided to actually clean. I had to stifle a laugh (so as not to wake my dad) as I thought on what my two friends would be saying if they could see me now, with my bed in shambles, clothes all over it and the floor, old math papers all over the floor, and me worrying about straight text books. After I had gotten my self control back I started gathering up my once neatly folded clothes (now totally trashed), hoping that they weren't wrinkled.

Luck seemed to be on my side for once, as not one of my clothes had a single wrinkle on them. This was turning out to be a very good day; even if I was being forced to go to a new school and speak an unfamiliar language (I had spoken French with my dad). I started to re-fold my clothes and place them neatly into my trunk. After I was finally finished I looked at the clock to see that it was 6:30, an hour and a half since I had woken up.

Startled, I quickly grabbed my parchment paper and quills and threw them on top of my books, for once not caring if they landed neatly, grabbed the outfit I had left out and bolted into the bathroom. I quickly put on my clothes, brushed my teeth, and then re-brushed my hair. I didn't have to worry about not having time for makeup as I never once wore makeup and did not plan to start now.

I ran out of the bathroom grabbed my shoes from under my bed and shoved my feet into them. Looking at the clock I saw that it was exactly 6:40. I smiled happily. I had thought that would take until seven o'clock, which was when I was supposed to leave. I looked in my trunk and immediately fixed the parchment and quills, all the while knowing that they were just going to move all over the place once I brought it down stairs. Quickly shutting the lid, I ran down the stairs, to see my father sitting at the table with eggs, sausage, toast, and a tall glass of orange juice. I was slightly upset at my self that I hadn't helped him with the meals yet again.

"Looking good Lils," my father said winking at me as he took another bite of his scrambled eggs. I rolled my eyes as I sat down at the table and looked down at my plate. I smiled when I saw that they were not scrambled like how he preferred, but two perfect sunny side up eggs.

"So Lils are you trying to impress the guys or is this how you dress now?" He continued with his light jokes as I started to eat. I automatically looked down at my outfit. I was wearing a light blue shirt; the neck line was very low so I wore a white cami underneath. It was one of those kinds that was tight at chest area, but flowed the rest of the way down. The part that I liked best about it (besides it showing off my newly acquired curves) was that it had small white flowers towards the bottom. I also had put on my favorite pair of white pants.

"Well, I decided to wear something different for the day," I began before taking my last bite of breakfast and grabbing my orange juice, "This is something my friends bought me that I have never worn and I am telling you I am regretting the decision already." I finished, toying slightly with my red hair. My dad noticed the slight fidgeting and smiled, "Wearing your hair down too? You really are going all out today, aren't you kiddo?" he smiled again, standing up to put his dishes in the sink that was already filled with warm water.

I did the same, grabbing my plate and my glass and walking into the warm kitchen.  
"Yeah, as a contribution to them, I know it would make them happy knowing that I was wearing it," I explained to him, sliding my dishes into the sink fluently, not getting a drop of soapy water onto my outfit, unlike my father, who was now using a white dish towel to get the suds off of his shirt. I had inherited my shyness from him and the fact that luck seemed to never find me, but I had escaped his klutziness, instead inheriting my mother's fluent movements, which of course, were barely able to be shown as I was always in a hurry.

"I'll go get your trunk; you go sit in the car and wait." He instructed me, already heading towards the stairs. I nodded although he couldn't see it, and walked out the door to his white car. I only waited a few minutes before I heard the front door and my father walked out, carrying my trunk and sticking it in the back seat before finally settling down onto the driver's side. He quickly turned the car on, and smiled when he saw seven o'clock blaring at him in red numbers from under the CD player.

"Right on time, how ironic," he said shaking his head, the grin still in place as he backed out of the driveway. He somehow managed not to hit the garbage bin on the corner of the drive way. He carefully pulled into the highway and started the three and a half hour's drive to King's Cross Station. I turned the radio on to our favorite station, country. I and my father sang along to the songs we knew and laughed. All too soon, we had pulled up to the train station and it was time to say goodbye. Although I didn't want to even come to England and stay with my father I suddenly felt depressed that I didn't come sooner, to spend more time with my father. We walked into the station, suddenly quiet as our shyness kicked in. It always happened when we were with strangers our people we weren't friends with. I suddenly felt another wave of sadness as I realized that I would have no friends here and probably would never manage to make any.

My father quickly found a trolley and set my trunk onto it. "Do you have your instructions to get onto the platform?" he asked as he rolled the trolley to me. "Yeah," I patted the pocket of my white jeans before hugging him tightly, "I'll miss you dad," I said hugging him tighter as he wrapped his arms around me into a warm embrace. We both let go and he wished me luck at my new school and then left. I watched his retreating back before taking at the instructions. What it said was simple but ludicrously crazy.

_To get on the train is not difficult in the slightest. All you have to do is to find platforms nine and ten and run through the wall in between them. You will then arrive at Platform nine and three quarters! Have a save trip aboard the train. _

I reread it to make sure I had read correctly. I silently contemplated if it were simply a joke that my father had come up with. After checking around to see if my father was any where to be spotted, I quickly abandoned the idea. I sighed, rolling my trolley over to Platforms Nine and Ten. I stared at the wall in between them. I must be crazy I thought before I shut my eyes and ran directly at the wall. After a few seconds I reopened them to see why I hadn't crashed into the wall, only to see that the wall had vanished. It was replaced by a large arch with a sign saying _Hogwarts Express_ along its side. Around me were fellow students saying good bye to loved ones. I quickly averted my eyes away from them, instead fixating my eyes on the beautiful, scarlet train in front of me. I stared at it in amazement before realizing that people were beginning to notice and stare at me especially in the boy's department. Blushing scarlet red, I quickly rolled my trolley over to the nearest entrance to the train. This is way I don't wear the clothes they give me! I thought quickly grabbing my trunk and with difficulty, managed to get it onto the train.

"Need a hand?" asked a soft, feminine voice; I turned and saw a girl about my age, with curly black hair and gentle, doe like brown eyes. I smiled at her and nodded, "Please?" It came at questionly, of course. She smiled gently at my shyness and quickly grabbed the other side of my cherry wood trunk.

"On three?" I nodded at her and she quietly counted before pulling it up and onto the storage racks on top.

"Are you from a different country?" she asked gently, reminding me of a loving mother. I nodded. "France, how could you tell?" I asked looking slightly shocked that she could tell so easily. I certainly didn't look different. "You have a slight accent," she stated smiling at me again, catching my slightly afraid look she added, "it's not really big, it's soft really, rather pretty if you ask me," she reassured me. Before I could get over my shocked state that someone had complimented me, we heard someone shout, "Jazz? We are you?" We turned systematically to where the voice was coming from. Standing there was a girl with blonde hair pulled into two long ponytails, and big innocent looking blue eyes staring confusedly at us. "I was helping her; she's new, from France." The girl explained.

"Oh! Well then I am Amy and that's Jasmine or Jazz, as we call her!" her smile simply dazzled me and added to her innocence, "What is your name?" she asked her enchanting blue eyes staring at me curiously.

"Lily, or Lillian, but I prefer Lily." I stated. I didn't think that last names would be in order.

"Well, welcome to Hogwarts Lily!" Amy stated happily before grabbing mine and Jasmine's hands and leading us off to a compartment. Inside were two girls, both with light brown hair and startling hazel eyes.

"These two are Anastasia and Annalise!" Amy blurted, pushing me and Jasmine lightly into the room. I was slightly shocked at her behavior, but the rest of the girls looked simply amused. "Anna, Lise, this is Lily, she is from France." Amy continued taking the seat opposite of Anna and lightly patting the seat next to her, which I quickly took, still slightly dazed at the fact that I had made friends so early.

"Hello Lily, welcome to England," the twins said smiling at me, obviously amused by my dazed status. Jasmine took the seat to my left and smiled warmly at me.

"Let's play Truth or Dare to get to know each other better!" Amy suggested. The rest of the girls nodded, so I reluctantly agreed. Amy directed us all to sit in a circle on the ground by the seats. We all did so, sitting exactly how we had been sitting in the seats.

"Who should go first?" asked one of the twins, Lise, I was almost positive.

"How about Amy does as she was the one to suggest the game?" Jasmine suggested. Me and the other girls all nodded in agreement, neither of us wanting to go first instead.

"Lily truth or dare?" she asked me. I silently weighed the options. "Dare," I decided. She thought for a moment before a grin appeared on her face. "Well, right next to ours is a compartment of the most popular boys in the entire school and I dare you to go in there and flirt with the black haired one." She finished, her blue eyes shining mischievously. Again, I silently weighed my options. "Does he have a girlfriend?" I asked silently hoping for a no. "Yeah, but he doesn't really like her, he is just going out with her for fun." She answered. I inwardly groaned she had to pick the one that sounded like he was the biggest player in the entire school.

Amy seemed to read my mind because she quickly said that his best friend was the biggest player, not him. I stood up, "What is his name?" I surprised my self by agreeing, normally I would have sat silently on the seat, watching the game but not participating. I seemed to surprise the other girls too, because they all blinked at me before Amy's face broke into another grin. They all stood up as well. "The one you are going to flirt with is named James and we are coming with you to make sure you do it okay? I nodded and we all walked out of the compartment and towards the one next to ours.

"We won't come in but we will stand here, okay?" Amy said, stopping right in front of the door and gesturing towards the door. I breathed deeply before opening the door and smiling softly. Inside were the four most gorgeous people I had ever seen. One had soft, light brown hair that fell lightly into his grey eyes. The one next to him had shoulder length brown hair and bluish-grey eyes. Next to him was a blonde boy with baby blue eyes. The last boy, and the one that I was going to have to flirt with, was probably the cutest. He had unruly black hair and hazel eyes that stood out even under his glasses. They were all staring at me silently, probably surprised that I had barged into their compartment without even the slightest knock.

"Hello," I said shyly, putting my hand softly in front of me, playing the innocent shy card that I naturally had to the fullest. The boy with black hair, James I silently reminded my self, was watching my every move with his breathtakingly beautiful hazel eyes. "I am new and I was wondering if I could sit in here for a little bit?" I ended with a questioningly tone in my voice, which I kept quiet and gentle, my soft accent helping me greatly. "Some guys were eyeing me weirdly and I am a little scared," I blushed lightly, knowing that that wasn't a lie, some guys were staring and I was scared because of it. James immediately nodded and gestured to right beside him. I, of course, flushed even more and quickly took the seat. "I am Lily," stated quietly, my eyes looked downwards from James's, not having to play the shy card anymore.

"Hello," he said. His voice was deep and alluring. "I am James, that is Sirius," he gestured to the boy with long brown hair, "Remus," he gestured to the boy with sandy brown hair, "and Peter," he pointed to the last boy. All of them greeted me politely when his name had been introduced. I smiled back at them shyly. "What brings a lovely lady like you to Hogwarts, I mean surely you live in France or somewhere away don't you?" he questioned lightly, his eyes never leaving my face. I nodded, "I came to live with my father, to give my mother and her new husband privacy," I informed them quietly. He smiled at me, a breath taking smile that sent my heart beating like I had run two miles, and filled my stomach with butterflies. I couldn't help but smile back, a shy but full smile that lit my face.

"Lily! Those boys are gone!" Jasmine entered quietly. I hadn't noticed but me and James had been moving ever slightly closer to each other. I blushed again and quickly left, but not before smiling lightly at them and thanking them.

"Bye, maybe I will see you around sometime?" I questioned again, turning back quietly to see the boys all nod and smile in my direction. I smiled softly back and then turned and followed Jasmine out the door.

"That was incredible!" Amy practically shouted at me when me and Jasmine had walked close enough for me to hear her. Jasmine, Anna, and Lise all nodded, agreeing with Amy. We walked back into our compartment before continuing the discussion.

"You were absolutely beautiful," Anna supplied, smiling at me.

"Yeah, and your shyness definitely helped." Lise supported.

"You had him at hello," Jasmine said a merry twinkle in her eye. "I could tell he absolutely adores you," she added, causing me to blush even brighter at all of them.

"I really don't want to continue the game now." Lise said. Me and the others agreed and instead of playing the rest of our very short game of truth or dare, we spent the rest of the train ride talking about our families, past relationships, and who we liked. The others drilled me on whether or not I liked James, although they didn't have to because I knew I did and they did to. The train ride flew past in quite a hurry and as we changed into our robes to get ready for arrival the door flew open and three girls appeared.

One thing was for sure, they were all absolutely stunning. The one to the right had mahogany colored hair and the one to the left was a platinum blonde and finally the one in the middle. She was definitely the most beautiful girl I probably had ever seen. She had soft looking, wavy blonde hair and liquid topaz eyes, and to make matters worse for me, she was glaring angrily at me.

"You are new, so I will forgive you this one time, but only this once," she began her eyes not glaring but staring me up and down in a studious way, "but stay away from my boyfriend, James Potter, or I will kick your ass." She threatened me before sweeping out of the room elegantly, followed by her two friends.

"Who was that?" I asked weakly, surprised that my knees hadn't given away, how bad they were shaking. My knees didn't go unnoticed by the girls.

"Sit down for a second, Lily," Jasmine advised, leading gently to the seat.

"Those girls are the sweetest, kind hearted, beautiful, popular girls in the entire school." Lise's voice dripped with poisonous sarcasm, "according to the guys and teachers in the school any way," Anna finished up for her sister.

"To all the girls, they are the shallowest, selfish, _bitches _the school has ever seen and they aren't even in Slytherin!" Amy was glaring at door way, where the girls had just left.

"They are all in Gryffindor, like us." Jasmine added, "The year we all came into the school was the year Gryffindor got the most girls for the last five years." she informed me.

"Lucky us!" Lise said sarcastically.

"Not! We are the most unlucky people in the entire school!" Amy sighed, "But with any luck you will be placed in Gryffindor, too, and then you wouldn't have to worry!" She added, trying to reassure me but not succeeding.

"What do you mean worry?" I asked weakly, wild ideas running through my head on what they could do to me.

"Well if you went to a different house, they could corner you more easily or something like that, but if you get into Gryffindor, you would have the same classes, and in the corridors her boyfriend will be with her and he likes you, apparently." Amy blabbed happily again. _Honest to god she doesn't stay mad long! _I thought. All the things she had told me did not reassure me one bit, they only seemed to make matters worse.

"What are their names?" I asked, happy that my voice sounded a little stronger, as I stood up off the seat.

"Well, the one that talked to you was Buttercup, the one on her right was Summer, and the one on the left was Claire." Jasmine informed me as we started to walk out of the compartment.

Outside was almost completely empty; most of the students had left while we were talking about Buttercup, Summer, and Claire.

"Come one! There aren't going to be any empty carriages if we don't hurry!" Amy called over her shoulder, already at the exit and waiting for us. After we got there, we all walked out onto the platform together.

I gulped, nervous already, for the start of my new school.

* * *

Hey! This was a fun chapter to write so I hoped you enjoy it! I really enjoyed picking names for all the girls and describing what all the characters looked like! The hardest one was Claire! I was going to name her Star but it just didn't feel right. Well, I'll try to have the next chapter up soon! Also Annalise's name is pronounced Anna-lease, just in case you weren't sure!


	4. The Sorting

I and my newly acquired friends quickly walked across the platform, eager to get to the school

I and my newly acquired friends quickly walked across the platform, eager to get to the school.

"Yes!" Lise shouted, quickly walked into the direction of a carriage the appeared to be empty. As the rest of the girls quickly walked over to it. It wasn't because of the carriage that I was hesitant. No, that wasn't the problem in the slightest. The problem was that the carriage wasn't being pulled by any thing. Now, don't get me wrong, I knew that this was a magic school, and that practically anything was possible, but I couldn't help but be a little worried on the fact that I was going to trust a horseless carriage to get me the rest of the way to school.

I was woken up from my thoughts by a voice shouting at me. I was, at first, startled, but then recognized Anna's voice telling me to hurry my butt to the carriage before it left without me. Quickly, I walked over and pulled my self in. I looked around to see that there was only on seat left and quickly sat in it. I was sitting by Anna this time around.

I was startled when I felt the carriage go into a rickety start, before going a little bit more smoothly up the path. The others girls in the carriage laughed slightly at my startled disposition. I glared lightly at them, but my curiousty got the best of me and I was dying to know how the carriages moved.

"So how do this work?" I asked, trying (and failing) at sounding offhanded about it. Amy was quick to respond. "Well, thesauls pull them," she answered my question, turning to stare out the window, at the invisible horses. I suddenly shuddered and new that it didn't have anything to do with the chill. Thesuals were skeletal horses with scaly wings, but the said appearance was not what caused my sudden chill. People were only able to see the skeletal bird if you had seen someone die. The other girls seemed to notice my shiver and smiled at me.

"It's okay, they are perfectly harmless, they are trained by the gamekeeper," Jasmine reassured me.

"That isn't what I am worried about, I just hate the qualification you need to see them," I explained to them, another shudder rippling through my body as I did so. They all nodded again, understanding what I meant.

"Well don't worry, 'cause we are here!" Anna exclaimed, her excitement matched well to Amy's. They all stepped out and I was quick to follow.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Lily!" They all said at the same time, identical grins on all their faces. I looked up and saw the most beautiful thing I had seen in my entire life, and that was saying something since I had lived in France.

I immediately loved every single thing about the castle, the high turrents, the stone bricks, everything stood out beautifully, especially the painted glass windows, which were sparkling slightly in the light moonlit sky.

"Wow!" was all I could muster out.

"Yeah, that's what we said when we saw it first too," Amy grinned before adding, "come on though, you need to get there so that they can sort you!" she said before lightly grabbing my arm. The rest of the girls followed Amy's lead, none of them seemed to notice my slight unease as the nerves settled again into my body. So many things could happen, like being placed into Slytherin, the worst house from all that I heard, and became rivals with my newly made friends. _No, that won't happen _I thought to my self. I wouldn't let my self be torn away from the first people that were kind to me at my new school, even if it killed me.

"Lililan Evans?" called out a femine voice. I automatically turned to see a female teacher. Probably early thirties, late twenties, with her sleek black hair in a bun.

"Lily," I corrected automatically. She gave me a small smile and then said, "Well I am your transfiguration teacher, Proffesor McGonnagal, and I need you to follow me so that you can get ready for your sorting. I gulped before following Proffesor McGonnagal into the castle.

As we walked, my nerves seemed to get the best of me, and my mind went into overload with crazy thoughts brought on by my traitorious nerves. Proffessor McGonnagal led me to a small room. All around me were other students, first years, I noted. I turned back to proffesor McGonnagal as she started speaking.

"You all behave and ready yourselves" she directed to all of us and then looked at me and added in a quieter tone as I was standing next to her, "you won't go in with everyone, you will wait 'till all of the first years are sorted and then Proffesor Dumbledore will call you in, understand?" she looked at me inquiringly. I didn't think she knew if I could understand english too well. I nodded, not trusting my speaking abilities at the moment. She smiled slightly, encouragingly, and then gestured for us to follow her before sweeping out of the room. I let all of the first years file out in a single line in and leave before I also left. I would have to stand up there all by myself and wait while the headmaster introduced me. There would be no mistakening it, I would immediately be an outcast. Everyone else in my 6th year would have been going to school together since they were eleven. I was drowning in my nerves before remembering that I had already made four great friends. I smiled slightly but that immediately fell as I remembered what I had also made. _Oh great, everyone probably already knows that I had appearently tried to make a move on the most popular girl's boyfriend. I should have never done that dare! _I was droven out of my thoughts by Proffesor McGonnagal gesturing me in.

"Come one Mrs. Evans, proffesor Dumbledore is about to introduce you!" I walked over to her shyly and she led me through the door. Inside was enormous and I continued help but sweep my eyes to the ceiling as Proffesor McGonnagal stopped me and told me to wait, on the ceiling was a beautiful starry sky. _Bewitched to look like the sky outside, _I recalled Amy telling me excitedly as they discribed the great hall. _Four tables for the four houses, and one for the teachers. _I looked around and saw four large tables filled with students ranging ages from eleven to seventeen. I immediately spotted my friends sitting on the farthest table. They were trying not to laugh as they saw all the confused faces, wondering what was going on. My eyes trailed to the right of them and saw the maruaders, also trying not to laugh at the confused faces. The brown haired one, Sirius, was failing at it, as he was lightly chuckling. My smile fell though when I saw Buttercup, Summer, and Claire sitting with the maruaders. I was stirred out of my thoughts, yet again, by a man's voice.

"I know you students must be wondering why I am preventing you from your, no don't, wonderful food. Well, we have a new student here, Mrs. Lily Evans please come here." Proffesor Dumbledore turned and looked at me kindly, his light blue eyes twinkling gently. I heard scraping from all around me and saw the students all craning their heads in my direction, trying to see what I looked like. I gulped, my nerves getting the best of me yet again, and started slowly walking towards Proffesor Dumbledore. I heard gasps, and tried to think about what was going through eveyone's heads. I wished I could read their thoughts as I stepped to the middle of the room and looked up at Dumbledore.

He smiled gently at me and then turned back to the students, "Well, she will be sorted but since she is a 6th year and normally you would know something about her, the sorting hat will speak out loud about her, because it would be frankly embarrasing someone to have to stand here and talk about themselves," and with that he gestured towards Proffesor McGonnagal, who immediately came over and sat down an old, three legged stool. The stool, however, was not want made me stare. No, the credit for that goes to the old hat that sat on the stool. It was pactched and had a rip just above the rim that looked like a mouth.

"Well, come on now, we don't want to keep your fellow students waiting," Proffesor Dumbledore smiled encouragingly at me. I took a small step towards the stool and Proffesor McGonnagal lifted the hat. I sat down gently and closed my eyes as the hat fell over them.

"Well, this on is surely different!" I heard a raspy voice say, and was glad that I couldn't see the reaction of the students as I was so embarrased already. I could my face flush and knew that I wouldn't go missed by the students. I wished the hat could just say what house and let me move, however, the hat had different plans, which included embarrasing me more, "She is shy and right now very embarrased by having her thoughts being told to the school, she is kind and gentle, has never wanted to curse anyone and avoids fighting as much as possible, she is smart, the top of her class and could probably give the mauraders a run for their money grade wise," my blush seemed to darken ten-fold as I heard the laughter from the school, the cursed hat continued, "she is not suited for Slytherin in the slightest, she is not very brave when it comes to defending herself, but when someone else is in danger she will jump to save them, and has done it before," the hat continued, a curious tone now in its raspy tone. I cringed at the memory of being in the hospital for two weeks from what I had foolishly done. I heard gasps all around the large room as they took in that piece of information.

"There is only one house that Ms. Evans truly belongs in and that is Gryffindor!" he shouted the last bit. I heard loud clapping, and as I quickly took off the hat and stood up, I saw my friends all standing up and clapping the loudest. Amy was even jumping up and down in excitement. I couldn't help but laugh lightly when my friends all grabbed me and pulled me down as I walked to the table.

"Lillian Evans, how come you didn't tell us you almost died!" Amy screamed, happiness beating anger on her face. I just shrugged and smiled. Proffesor Dumbledore sat down and food immediately appeared on the plates in front of us. Amy and the rest of my friends were immediately distracted with getting food for themselves, and to my and the rest of the listening Gryffndor's amusement, my self. I immediately froze however when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"They may be distraced, but we are still curious as to what the sorting hat said," a velvety voice said into my ear.

I instictively turned around to see who had spoken in my ear and immediately froze on my seat again.

* * *

Well it is shorter then last chapter but I hope you guys enjoy it any way 'cause I really liked writing it. Tell me who you think the man is!


	5. Explosive Tempers and headmaster's Room

Standing right in front of me was Remus Lupin. He was smirking slightly, his light hair falling into his captivating silver eyes. There was no surprise that he was absolutely gorgeous but he was nothing compared to James. I could feel my friends all turn around and could almost feel everyone's jaw drop, including to my dismay, Buttercup and her friends.

"Would you four lovely ladies mind if I borrowed Lily for the moment? We were wondering if we could borrow her for the time being," I felt myself blush at my friend's response, "Only if you have her back in a timely matter, no over-dinner stays understand?" Anna asked him strictly.

"Why what kind of gentleman would I be if I were to let _that _happen?!" Remus's tone was completely serious but his smirk gave it away. Lise scoffed, "A teenage one?" she responded. Remus laughed, "true but she will be back," and with that my friends moved so that I was sitting next to the marauders instead.

"Why hello fair maiden!" Sirius responded to the movement by swinging in his over my shoulders. "I believe we have some questions about something, but not much about the incident the all knowing hat spoke of!" I stared at him as if he were a crazy lunatic about to kill me. The rest of the boys rolled their eyes, "We wanted to know what _she,_" Remus pointed towards Buttercup and her friends, "and her friends talked to you about," the boy's curious eyes rested on me and I could feel my face flush.

"Oh, that, well um, she was just welcoming me to Hogwarts," I lied lamely, "she was actually rather nice about it," I could hear Lise cough loudly next to me. I could have imagined the word 'liar' mixed into it. "What was her name do you know?" I continued, my eyes sweeping over to the boys. They looked at me skeptically but replied nonetheless. "Yeah that was rather kind of her, strangely enough, her name's Buttercup." James answered. His hazel eyes bored into mine causing me to blush and look away.

"Nice enough for us to be slightly skeptic," he continued, keeping his tone soft and quiet. I don't know why but every word he spoke felt like a dagger despite the soft tone. Maybe it was because of his girlfriend's eyes that were glaring at me with such intensidity that I thought she would burn a hole in my robes if she continued. "Doubly so, since she is glaring at you, and has done so since you stepped in here," Sirius added his eyes sweeping from Buttercup to me. I cringed again as Remus's and Peter's eyes added to the mass of eyes one me. What were they doing? Where they having a contest with the rest of the school to see who could make me blush more? If that were the case, the marauders were winning hands down. Right as I was going to crack the most unlikely person came to the rescue. Buttercup was now standing next to James's shoulder. I swear I could have seen his eyes roll as she spoke.

"Oh James! You should walk with me to Gryffindor Tower! We could get there before everyone else and have some two-on-two fun!" she ended seductively. I was horror struck although; I did a good job hiding it. It was revolting the way she threw herself at James's feet. _Boyfriend or not, you shouldn't throw yourself at someone! _I thought.

"But desert hasn't been served and it would be rude to leave before trying some," James quickly made a legitimate excuse, but I was pretty sure that he just didn't want to do what she had suggested.

"No, it's rude for them to serve deserts when I and my friends have to keep our lovely figures!" She rolled her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the entire universe.

"That isn't true, there are a lot of low calorie things here," I interjected without thinking. I had been observing ring the deserts that had magically appeared onto the tables. I immediately blushed when I felt everyone's eyes on me again. I could litterly feel Buttercup's hostility emitting from her body.

"What do you know?" she sneered, glaring at me. I blushed but stood my ground, I was already sick of her and I had been known at my old school for amazing hexes when someone got me angry enough to use them.

"Well a lot of them are fruit based," I stated pointing at all of the aforementioned ones. I could feel my friend's smiles as I stood up to Buttercup.

"Hah! Sure! You are just showing off! You don't even belong here!" Buttercup jeered at me angrily. I felt my anger build up, ready to explode if needed to. "The only reason you are here is because your mother didn't want you anymore!" She hit a sore spot. "I bet your mother just couldn't wait to drop you off here, so that she wouldn't have to deal with you anymore!" _Oh god, somebody better shut her up before I do! _I seethed, my anger getting the best of me. However, Buttercup continued unrelentingly, "you are probably just some filthy whore who got kicked out of school for being a slut!" I felt my hands clench into fists as Buttercup continued. "And not only are you a whore, you are a stupid mudblood too!" she must have heard me talking to my friends, for her to know that little bit of information. I stood up, my anger winning over my conscioness yet again. I didn't use a spell, I didn't even take out my wand. Instead I walked up to her and punched her right in the nose. Blood spurted out of it as I heard everyone in the room gasp. She swung at me and I easily dodged it and landed a right hook into her stomache.

"I am just a filthy whore? A mudblood?" My voice was a deadly whisper as she foolishly swung at me again. I punched her a final time, in the jaw and watched as she fell back.

"Stop!" I heard proffesor McGonnagal yell angrily. I turned and saw her standing there, lips purshed and pratically shaking in anger. "I can't believe this behavior! Up to the headmaster's office! Third Floor! Go now!" she pointed towards the door and I quickly walked out. Shame filled my very soul as I walked up to the proffesor's office. I stopped when I saw him standing by a stone gargoyle.

"Ms. Evans, yes, please come up," he smiled warmly at me and stepped to the side, allowing me to see a passageway behind the statue. I quickly took a final look at him before scampering up the steps. He followed me and as we reached the top and entered his office. I gasped, and if it were not for the circumstances, would have enjoyed being in his office. "Please sit down, Ms. Evans, we have a lot to discuss at the moment." I jumped, startled at his voice and quickly sat in the gestured at chair. "I must admit, I was pretty surprised by your's and Ms. Randall's little display tonight at dinner," I gulped, but stayed silent. "I also must admit that that was also a very good right hook," I stared at him, thourghly surprised at his words. Where was the yelling and detentions that I was sure to get. Proffesor Dumbledore seemed to notice my shock. "Oh, you won't get in to trouble as she provocced you. She should have known that it is not wise to provoc red head exchange students." The twinkle in his blue eyes shone brightly in the candlelight. "Now of you go, I daresay your friends are waiting outside, rather impatiently I might add." He lightly chuckled and stood up as well. "I must go speak to Ms. Randall, she will be staying the night at the hospital wing." A fresh wave of guilt swept over me as I heard that piece of information but it quickly dispated when I remembered what she had called me.

I walked out and quickly walked down the stairs. Like proffesor Dumbldore had said, my friends were all standing there.

"Lily!" They all yelled running over to me before I had even stepped off of the last step. I heard Proffessor Dumbledore chuckle as he walked past, obviously heading towards to the hospital wing.

"Lily, that was amazing! I mean first you flirt with James Potter, then Buttercup threatens you, then she starts talking crap, and you beat the crap out of her!" Amy rambled as the girls grabbed my arms and walked up the staircase. I have no idea how many turns or staricases we walked up. My friends kept telling me things like how amazing my fight was, how deserving Buttercup was, and things like. I agreed with most of the things and when they asked how I learned to fight, I readily told them of how my mother had sent me to self defense classes back in France.

We had finally made it to a portrait of a rather large lady in a pink dress. "Password?" she inquired.

"Witherwings," Jasmine responded and the portrait swung open to a large hole in the stone. Me and the girls crawled through and reached the common room. It was beautiful with red and gold chairs and couches, mahaghony tables, and a large stone fireplace in the center. Many of the students still up were all staring at me. Some of the girls even had the courage to come up and congratulate me. Me and the girls decided to go to bed so we walked up the stairs on the right untill we reached a door labeled 6th year girls. I quickly took a shower, changed into my pajamas (spaghetti strap shirt and shorts). As I walked out of the bathroom I noticed the three unoccupied beds. Anna, who was reading, told me that those beds belonged Claire, Summer, and Buttercup, who were all in the hospital wing.

"Oh, good night everyone," I said, slipping into the warm covers of my bed.

"'Night," the girls responded as I fell into a light sleep, allowing all of the troubles of the day slip away.

* * *

I have some news that might make you guys hate me. I am going to Reno for ten days and I don't know if I can use the computer. Well, I hope I can, and I hope you like this chapter!


	6. Interesting Morning

**Important Notice!**

This will be the last chapter for the next week plus! Sorry! Any ways, enjoy!

* * *

I woke to Amy's alarm clock blaring to my right. I heard loud groaning coming from the rest of the people in the room. I turned to look at the time. 5:30 blared at me in neon green numbers. I blinked. Why would anyone wake up at 5:30 in the morning?

"Amy does it so that she can get a shower in before Anna and Lise get in the shower," Jasmine answered my unspoken question as she slipped off of her light blue pajama bottoms and put her skirt on.

"What about you?" I asked her, taking her lead and starting to get dressed.

"I took one after you did," she answered me, grabbing a brush and walking to the vanity pushed back to the wall, right by the bathroom. I looked around the room. There were eight four poster beds all pushed to the walls, there was trunks at the end of every single bed, and pink curtains around the beds in case you wanted privacy. There was also two vanities in the actual room and one more in the bathroom. The two vanities faced each other on opposite walls. They were a deep mahagony and had three drawers on either side of it.

"Lily! Earth to Lily!" Jasmine shook her hand in front of my face. Startled, I took an instinctive step back and blinked.

"Sorry, just spaced," I smiled to make sure that she knew that I was okay. She gave me one studious look and then spoke, "Well I was asking if you wanted me, the twins, and Amy to give you a quick makeover," the twins and Amy had somehow all took showers while I had spaced.

"I don't know," I started of slowly, but was quickly interrupted by Amy.

"Come on Lily! We just want to do your hair and makeup!" She said, bouncing up and down.

"Please?" the twins gave me identical puppy pouts and I knew that I had losed.

"Fine, but make it quick," I said, sitting down in the chair by the vanity. _And painless, if you mind. _I thought before closing my eyes. I felt hands quickly moving around me, grabbing things off of the vanity that they needed. I felt a gentle hand brushing my long hair. I felt another hand lightly applying eye make up on me. I heard the twins's voices dictacting what to do and giving final opinions.

"Done!" Amy's voice rang out. I opened my eyes and smiled happily. Although the differences were minor, they made me look better. Two pieces of my hair, on either side, had been pulled back into a small ponytail and the rest had been allowed to fall down. They had put mascara and eye liner on me (both very lightly) which made my eyes stand out brightly.

"Come one let's go get an early breakfast!" Anna said, and we all walked out. As we headed down to the Great Hall, the marauders caught up with us. My nerves kicked in, and for a good reason too. James was Buttercup's boyfriend and I didn't know how he had felt about mine and her fight yesterday at the feast. However James wasn't with them so I smiled, letting my nerves leave my body.

"That was a bloody cat fight last night!" Sirius greeted me with, his silver eyes shining with eagerness. "I didn't know you could fight like that!" he continued. I smiled lightly at him.

"How much trouble did you get in with Proffesor Dumbledore?" Remus asked.

"None, he said that I am not in trouble because she provocked me and that she should have known better." I answered. They didn't seem to be able to say anything as their eyes widened.

"I agree with Proffesor Dumbledore, she shouldn't have done that it was stupid and reckless," a soft, male voice whispered in my ear as two strong arms wrapped around me. I froze as the man continued, "although I did enjoy seeing you fight, Lily. It was interesting to see someone so small punch someone with such force that it broke their nose," his light chuckle vibrated in my ear. I heard my friends gasp as they saw who it was, although I didn't even need to turn around to identify the man holding me.

I heard Sirius's and Remus's wolf whistles and laughs as I turned around to greet the man. "Hello, did you sleep well?" I asked calmly causing my friends to laugh even through their shocked state. I also heard Sirius and Remus laugh harder but chose not too pay much attention to them but to the man holding me.

His grip tightened as he responded to my question. "Good and yours?" he asked politely as if it were something common that we did every day. For some reason I had a funny feeling that it would become something that we would do. "You know," he continued his voice becoming quieter and more husky, "I like my girls fiesty," he leaned in to my ear as he said this and I felt my face flush blood red. He chuckled and let go. "Come one, guys we have to go, see you around girls, Lily," he smiled at me and him, Sirius, and Remus left. I turned back to my friends and said as calmy as I could manage, "Let's go get breakfast before heading over to class," My friends just nodded and as we walked I thought of how interesting my first day had suddenly become.

* * *

I really didn't mean to make it so obvious but try and guess who the guy was. I had a lot of fun writing this and it will be my last chapter for about ten days. (small tears) I am sorry about that but it can't be helped 'cause I really want to see my family there! P.S. Sorry this chapter is kind of short!


	7. Breakfast Chatter

Yay, I am back! It was fun in Reno. I got to see all my little brothers and sisters and I got to see my dad and my grandparents on his side, my aunt and uncle, their little daughter, and my uncle Spencer too. While I was there I heard a lot of cute things and I will be quoting them for the next couple of chapters, so if you don't want to hear them then you can just skip my note and go onto the story!

Quote of the moment:

_**"I got it!" **_**Sullema Benavides, 18 months old, sitting on grandma's lap and pointing towards a small blues clues ball across the room. Onto the story!**

I smiled, the feel of his arms still lingering on my waist. I turned back to my friends; there were people in the hallway who were gapping at me. _They had most likely saw what just happened, _I thought, seeing, through the corner of my eye, a group of jealous looking girls glaring openly at me.

"Come on, we are going to miss breakfast," Amy said, snapping everyone out of their thoughts. As we walked down the passageway, I was not surprised to see peoples' eyes swivel in mine and my friends' direction. After the incident at the welcome feast, I had expected nothing less, but that didn't change the fact that it had been something I had been dreading.

My traditional blush flushed my cheeks. Blush, that had been the one makeup that they didn't even contemplate putting on me. I remembered Anna's words from this morning perfectly clearly, _'You can take care of that yourself,' _she had told me. The really amusing thing about the whole situation was that, in response to her remark, my cheeks had flushed a soft pink

I blushed a little bit darker when I remembered that particular part. _I swear to god that my cheeks have a mind of their own. _My friends seemed to notice my discomfort for I suddenly heard Anna's voice ring out,

"What are you all looking at?" Didn't your mummys' ever tell you it's rude to stare?" she glared at the nearest group of onlookers, who immediately turned away from us, now they were talking in hushed whispers, undoubtfully about me.

Anna glared at them again and then gestured for us to continue walking to the Great Hall.

"Thanks," I muttered towards her. She smiled warmly at me.

"No problem, that's what friends are for," I smiled at her and she grabbed my hand and gave it a quick squeeze before letting it drop down to my side again.

We arrived at the Great Hall three minutes afterwards, and to no surprise, the chatter died down immediately and every head turned in my direction. Anna and Lise glared at everyone staring at me as we passed them. The problem with the whole situation was that our house table, Gryffindor, was all the way on the other side of the Great Hall.

It was odd, having every single student that was there at the moment, craning their necks just to catch a single glimpse of me. Some of the boys were staring with their mouths wide open at me. My friends giggled when they saw them. I was very surprised when one of the boys actually stood up and asked me if I would like to join him on a date. I blushed scarlet and politely declined him. "I am sorry but I really am trying to simply get used to England," I told him. I didn't mean to let it happen but my voice came out softly, my light accent helping to make my excuse sound more legitimate.

He smiled widely at me, "Well, just tell me when you change your mind then angel, I'll wait for you," he winked at me and then he and his friends got up and left the Great Hall. My friends tried, and failed, to keep their giggling in check. I stood there, trying to ignore the stares coming at me from all directions, waiting while my friends' giggles turned to full out laughter. They were now holding onto each other for support.

I sighed impatiently, "Come on, it may have been amusing but it wasn't that amusing!" I stamped my foot, a bad habit I did when I was really angry or impatient. They finally calmed down and we began to walk to the table again.

When we had arrived and sat down in a secluded corner closet to the wall, my friends decided to apologize.

"We're sorry Lily, it's just that when you turned him down, your face was bright red and your expression was pained, it was just so funny."

"And ironic, all of this is," I added, smiling at them to show I wasn't angry at them. They smiled back but their smiles turned to confused looks as what I said registered to them.

"Well, at my old school I might as well have been invisible. I only had two friends, and it took me a lot longer to get them then it did to get you guys," I smiled at them before continuing.

"I was always really quiet, very shy, I never gave my opinion or anything that like that, I had never gotten in a fight before yesterday, I highly doubt that the people at my old school even knew that it was physically possible for to even glare, let alone punch someone in the nose with enough force to break their nose," they snickered lightly at the memory of mine and Buttercup's fight. I waited for their snickering to subside before continuing, "and I never, in my entire life, muggle or wizard, got asked out by a guy I doubt they ever thought of me as dateable, I mean I never wore my hair down, it was always up in a bun, I never wore clothes like the ones I did yesterday, those ones my friends gave me, the only reason I even wore them and kept my hair down was for them and my mom, they will be very happy to hear that I actually wore an outfit that they gave me, anyways, I never wore makeup until today or did anything else to enhance my appearance. I was just like a simple wallflower, there but never noticed, and was all I thought I would ever be. I never thought that I would ever really fit in and I thought that nothing would change when I came here, I thought I would just be a boring exchange student, nothing of much importance." I stopped to catch my breath; I had never really talked so much at once before so mouth seemed pretty unfit for it.

"I was obviously very mistaken, I definitely won't go unnoticed here," I finished up and gave them a smile, which to my pleasure, they returned.

"Yeah, you are really shy and everything but I don't understand how no guy would want to date you, I mean your beautiful and nice, did you ever turn them down or something?" Amy questioned me, a thoughtful expression clear on her face.

"Not at all, I was simply never asked," I answered her question.

"Why? You're beautiful, nice, and you come of as a very intelligent, you seem to be a man's perfect woman if you ask me," Anna broke off thoughtfully. I blushed, again, a light pink splayed across my cheeks.

_Hopefully, if luck is on my side this one time they won't notice _I thought.

And Guess what?

They noticed.

I must have killed luck's past life in one of my past lives or something 'cause it sure seems to hate me now.

"What are you blushing about now?" Lise asked me inquisitively.

"N-n-nothing," I stuttered. I always stuttered when I tried to lie, I really hoped that my friends wouldn't notice, but sadly, luck has it out for me for whatever I did to it before, and they noticed.

"You are a terrible liar; now tell us why you are blushing!" Jasmine demanded, peering at me. I was slightly surprised at how much her facial expression resembled much like a mother whose child had just done something bad and had lied to her about it. I sighed dejectedly, "If I tell you guys, you can't laugh, no matter what." I stated, my eyes boring into each of theirs in turn.

They nodded, "We won't laugh, I mean what kind of friends would we be if we did?" Amy asked me, smiling brightly as she did so.

"I don't know," I admitted sheepishly and we all laughed.

"Before I tell you about my blush and dates we have to at least get our breakfasts." I laughed as my friends blinked and then looked down at their empty plates simultaneously.

"Oh yeah, we better get our breakfasts before it's time for class," Amy stated and we all agreed. I would not like to be late for my first ever class at my new school and I doubt that the teachers are too fond of that idea either.

We started putting breakfast on our plates. We all grabbed some fried eggs (there were no over easy eggs present), toast, and a spoonful of mixed fruit. When had finished gathering all of our things for breakfast we laughed at the fact that we had all grabbed the exact same things.

"Well, it is said, 'All great minds grab the same breakfasts,'" Lise said and we all laughed.

"Yeah, I think I heard that quote before too," I responded and me and my friends all laughed again. Many people were know staring at us from curiously, obviously wondering what had been so funny. We calmed down and then began to eat our breakfast. It was just as good, if not better, then the food they had served at the feast last night.

"So Lily, are you going to explain now or are you going to be rude and make us wait until after breakfast?" Lise asked me, half joking and the other half being serious. I finished up the last bite of my delicious eggs and began applying jam to my toast before responding.

"I'm not sure. I think I will….." I trailed off, appearing to be lost in thought but secretly enjoying every second that ticked by, their glares growing more pronounced as the seconds piled up on each other, waiting impatiently for me to finish my sentence. _Man these people are so impatient! _

"Tell you now" I laughed. They all sighed with relief and I couldn't help but laugh again.

"Well, like I said before, boys never really noticed me, I never wore makeup, I never let my temper get the best of me, and I was always very shy. Another thing was that I am not very used to compliments. I mean I did get them from my really close friends, and the teachers always complimented my school work but that was pretty much it. Not to mention I just met you guys so it was kind of surprising to hear those kind of things from you guys and that is why I blushed." I finished. To me it sounded really lame and exceedingly stupid so I, of course, blushed yet again.

"Oh, that does make sense! It would be kind of weird and embarrassing for us too! I mean it's not like it is very normal for people you just met to be complimenting you, even you were friends with them! We would have probably blushed too!" Jasmine gestured towards herself and the rest of my friends as she reassured me. I smiled at her thankfully before continuing with my explanation.

"And with the boy situation, well its probably because they saw me from when I was eleven to now, and me and the boys at my old school watched each other go through puberty and they probably still thought of me as the same quiet eleven year old that I was then. Either that or they thought I was training to become a nun," I joked lightly as I finished explaining all of it to them. They laughed lightly and I finished eating my toast and began to eat my fruit.

"Well, were you ever interested in any of the boys at your old school? Beauxbatons, that's the name right?" Anna asked. All of the girls' attention turned back towards me.

"Yes, my old school's name is Beauxbatons, but no I wasn't really interested in any of the boys in my class that way. They tended to lean closer to regular friends then boyfriends. My two friends were twins, one boy and one girl." I smiled as I remembered my two really close friends.

"They would probably get a kick out of that guy asking me out like that," I laughed as I thought of what their comments would be.

"Come on, we have to go if we are going to get to class on time." Amy stated, already standing with her bag on her shoulder. The rest of us all jumped and scrambled to get our bags. Amy laughed as she watched.

"We aren't that behind in schedule, we don't have to run to class or anything. I just wanted to make sure that that wasn't what we ended up having to do." We all sighed in relief and then glared at Amy.

"Don't ever scare us like that again," Anna and Lise said simultaneously, glowering at Amy. She just laughed again and after a while we joined in. Once we calmed down and walked out of the Great Hall Jasmine started up our previous conversation again.

"So, why don't you tell us about your two friends?" she directed everyone's attention from her to me.

"Well, what do you want to know?" I asked them in return.

"What are their names?"

"What do they look like?"

"Are they the same?"

"What are their personalities like?" I was bombarded by questions from all of them.

"Well, their names are Annabelle and Adrian. Annabelle, or Belle as she preferred to be called, had blonde hair that fall in slight ringlets all the way to the middle of her back, bright blue eyes, has curves in the right places, and is petite. Adrian has blonde hair that falls into his eyes, which are the same blue as his sisters, has muscles, and is pretty tall." I took a breathe and then continued.

"They are pretty similar. They both love to party and have fun but can also be studious and serious when they need to be." I finished just as we arrived at our destination, which was Professor McGonagall's classroom on the first floor.

"Whoa, I can't believe you finished all that before we got to our transfiguration class!" Jasmine exclaimed as we walked into the classroom.

"Yeah, I surprised myself too," I replied. My eyes automatically swept over the class. I gulped when I saw just how many students were in this one class.

"Well, I think you have to stay up here in the front wait for Professor McGonagall to get here, she might want you to introduce yourself to the class." Amy informed me as she , Jasmine, Anna, and Lise began to walk to the back of the classroom and take the seats in the very back row.

I gulped, "I honestly hope she doesn't make me, I really suck at public speaking, especially in front of large crowds so that would be extremely terrible," I informed them as they took their seats. They smiled reassuredly at me. My mind didn't have time to come up with anything extremely terrible or embarrassing that could happen to me to me because the door behind me opened up and someone walked in. I gulped and then turned around to see who walked in.

Dun Dun Dah! Another cliffhanger! Well I wrote this chapter intending to give a little more background on Lily and her previous school and such! Tell me who you think walked in the class and if you like it or not!


	8. Of Passing Notes and Fighting

Enjoy!

"You spit on me, don't you ever spit on me!" My two year old brother said to my grandma when she got him up for a nap. It was really cute!

* * *

A tall blonde boy stood in front of me. He practically towered over me, his cold silver eyes glaring down at me.

"Move, now," he demanded. I stayed where I was, shocked.

"Are you deaf? I told you to move!" he glared at me again. I blushed and immediately stepped to the side to let him go by. He smirked at me, choosing to step closer to me rather then to pass.

"You know you are a little bit on the pretty side, maybe I'll it pass that you are nothing more then a filthy Gryffindor…" he trailed off suggestively, stepping closer to me. I immediately took a step back, trying to put some distance between the boy and myself. He smirked again and took another step closer to me. I stepped back and hit the cold stone wall. He took two more steps, closing the small distance I had tried to keep between us.

"Oh, how cute! You're shy!" he smirked, lifting his hand and placing it on my cheek. I heard the sound of chairs scraping against the floor and my head automatically turned in the direction of which I heard the sound. I was shocked and relieved to see my friends all standing up, their wands out, and glaring at the boy.

"How quaint," he smirked again but stepped away from me and sat down. I was shocked at how easily he seemed to give up, and one glance at my friends told me that they were surprised as well.

Just then the door opened once more and my friends hastily stuffed their wands into their pockets and sat back down. They did so in record timing too, because as soon as they had all sat down, Professor McGonagall walked in. She eyed the class subspecialty before her well trained eyes spotted me. Her suspicion quickly changed into confusion. She was none doubtfully wondering why I stood with my back pressed firmly on the wall.

"Miss Evans is something wrong?" her eyes peered at me from behind her spectacles. I blushed and quickly stepped away from the wall.

"No, not at all! I was just waiting for you!" I quickly replied. Probably a little too quickly because it caused her to stare at me weirdly before walking towards her desk at the front of the room.

"You may sit where ever you want, I won't make you introduce yourself, the students received enough information about you last night," she was shuffling through a couple of papers on her neat desk as she spoke. I smiled gratefully at her as she looked up, and quickly took a seat next to my friends in the back. At my old school I always had sat in the front of every class, along with Annabelle and Adrian, but here I decided to sit in the back, mainly because my friends sat there but also because the blonde boy had sat in the front with some other boys, who were obviously his friends.

"As you all know, your sixth year is very important -"Professor McGonagall began but was interrupted by the door opening for a third time. Into the classroom came Sirius, Remus, Peter, and finally James. I blushed lightly when I saw him, the memory of our conversation this morning flashed through my head. He quickly spotted me and winked. I blushed a darker red and was very thankful that he had turned away from me and hadn't seen my blush. I turned a little to see the boys and Professor McGonagall. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the girls do the same.

"Would you mind explaining why you are late for my class, Mister Lupin?" Professor McGonagall directed her question towards Remus, who in turn, smiled warmly at her.

"Well, Professor, we were heading towards your classroom, full intending to be on time, when Peter realized he had forgotten his transfiguration book so we had to go all the way up to our dormitory and look for it." He finished. Professor McGonagall did not seem convinced in the slightest.

"If Mister Pettigrew was the only one who had forgotten his book why did all of you need to go?" she questioned him.

"Because we had been messing around the night before and we weren't sure where it would be," Remus answered without a single second's hesitation.

"Yeah, we found it under my bed!" Sirius added enthusiastically Professor McGonagall frowned, still nor believing them but mist likely did not know what to ask next.

"Well, if you had no idea on where it could be, why did you not use the accio charm to find it Mister Pettigrew?" she finally asked, now staring directly at Peter.

"Oh! It never crossed my mind!" he slapped his hand onto his forehead to emphasis his point. Professor McGonagall stared at each of the boys in turn but could not seem to find any trace of a lie on any of their faces.

"Fine then, do try to remember next time Mister Pettigrew," she finally said returning her gaze to the rest of the class and waving the boys off. The boys immediately walked to the book of the classroom and sat next to me and my friends. James sat right next to me. He grabbed a piece pf parchment and began to write. I was confused, Professor McGonagall wasn't saying anything that needed to be written down, she was merely telling us about how the year would be spent learning how to vanish animals, making them reappear, and things like that.

My question was soon answered as he pushed the paper onto my desk. I looked at him questionly and he mouthed 'read it!' to me before turning back to Professor McGonagall. I looked back at her as well and saw that she had moved form explaining what we would be doing to demonstrating it. I looked down at the piece of folded parchment and began to carefully open it. As soon as I finished unfolding it I glanced back up at Professor McGonagall and saw that she was now demonstrating the proper wand movement needed to do the vanishing spell. I looked back down and began to read James's messy scrawl.

**Hey Lily Flower!**

I stifled a laugh at the nickname he had deemed fitting for me. My friends looked at me curiously and I shook my head. I waited for them to return their gaze to Professor McGonagall before continuing to read James's note.

**Did you miss me while I was gone?**

I rolled my eyes.

**Probably not but that's okay you'll learn too! I can't believe Minnie believed our story, she normally never believes us. Then again we are normally lying. This lesson is rather boring don't you think?**

**Talk back,**

_**James **_

I looked up again quickly, afraid that Professor McGonagall might have spotted me reading James's note rather than paying attention to her lesson. She did not, instead she was writing things on her blackboard. I sighed with relief, grabbed my quill and quickly wrote:

Hey Jamesie

If you can call me Lily Flower, I can call you Jamsie so deal with it. Of course I didn't really miss you; we were only apart for thirty minutes or so. Why do you call Professor McGonagall Minnie? I thought her first name was Minerva! Where you lying this time? If you were, what were you really doing? And yes, this lesson is pretty boring; I was in an advanced transfiguration class, so I already did this lesson. What about you? Did you read about it in a book or something like that?

YOU write back,

_Lily_

I looked up to check to see if the coast was clear before sending the note back to James. In return he passed me his notes for me to jot down so I wouldn't get in trouble if Professor McGonagall decided to check our notes. I quickly jotted them down and passed James's back to him and then wrote the new ones down for myself and for James to copy. After I had finished the bell rang, signaling the end of transfiguration and it was now time to head for Potions in the dungeons.

I shivered, the Slytherin Dorms were located in the Dungeons and the blonde haired boy was a Slytherin. _He knows the area a lot better then I do…_I pushed the thought out of my mind forcefully, shoving my book, quill, and parchment into my bag before slinging it over my shoulder and turning towards my friends. They were talking to Remus and Sirius quietly. When they saw that I was standing there and watching them they directed the conversation to include me.

"What were you and James passing notes about?" Lise asked as we all started walking out of the classroom. I had a feeling that all of my friends had been dying to ask this question. I stole a glance at James and blushed when I saw that he was staring at me.

"Nothing really, just Professor McGonagall really," I admitted. I am pretty sure that I saw slight disappointment flash across all of my friends face, but it flashed by so quickly that I wasn't sure.

"Oh, did you get your notes down 'cause if you didn't you can copy mine," Jasmine offered me. I smiled gratefully at her.

"Thank you but I got them all down," I replied to her.

"We didn't get to say this before class started, but we're sorry about not stopping Malfoy earlier then we did," Anna said her face suddenly solemn. The boys immediately stiffened at the sound of the name 'Malfoy.'

"It's okay; he didn't do anything really bad to me!" I said, feeling like I was reassuring the boys as well as the girls.

"What, when, how?!" Sirius, Remus, and James all said. It would have been pretty funny if they were not asking me.

"Well, I was waiting for Professor McGonagall, my back was to the door and it opened and that man walked in, you said his name is Malfoy?" I ended with a question, hoping to buy some time, just enough that I could prolong telling them what had happened until at least after Potions. I didn't want to end up being the cause of a fight or something equally as bad.

"Yeah, Lucius Malfoy but don't try to change the subject, you are going to tell us what he did to you right now, no matter what." Remus answered me calmly. We turned right, into a doorway to the side of the Great Hall, and starting walking downward. I sighed in defeat before continuing with my account of what happened.

"Oh alright, well Lucius Malfoy walked in and he told me to move, I stayed where I was because I was surprised and he told me to move again and that time I did but instead of walking past me, he started to walk towards me and I took a step back, he had laughed and took another step towards me, and I took another step back and hit the wall, he laughed again and then stepped closer to me, he was almost touching me, that's how close he had been. I am not sure what he was going to do because that's when my friends stepped in." I finished up, smiling at my friends warmly. The boys all cursed.

"Damn Malfoy, he was probably going to force you to kiss him and then hex you or something like that, it's a good thing you have great friends and they stopped Malfoy." James smiled bitterly and then opened the door and stepped aside to let us go through.

"Thank you," I said as I passed by. He smiled at me and then closed the door; a second later a peeved off Slytherin entered the room and glared at James, who put on an innocent façade.

"Oh, sorry mate, didn't see you there." He grinned sheepishly.

"Like hell you didn't!" the Slytherin glared and quickly grabbed his wand out of his pocket. James's grin quickly disappeared off of his face and a glare replaced it as he also took out his wand.

"Do you really want to hex me?" James said smugly. "Did you forget what happened last time you tried to? Or were the memories so painful that you blocked them from your mind?" The Slytherin glared at him with even more force.

"The only reason you even got a single shot at me was because it was four people against one. If it was just me and you alone, you wouldn't be talking like that now." The Slytherin replied, his eyes flashing angrily. James merely smirked.

"Oh good comeback! Tell me, mind?" The Slytherin glared at him with even more force.

"The only reason you even got a single shot at me was because it was four people against one. If it was just me and you alone, you wouldn't be talking like that now." The Slytherin replied, his eyes flashing angrily. James merely smirked.

"Oh good comeback! Tell me, did you come up with that by yourself or did you and your mummy sit down and come up with it?" James smirked again as the Slytherin glowered. James's words were obviously getting to him. He raised his wand and performed a nonverbal hex. James quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the way. The spell rebounded and hit one of the faucets on the sinks in the back.

"Cheap shot! You don't try and hit an innocent bystander!" Sirius roared, jumping out of his seat angrily.

"What are you talking about? I didn't mean to almost hit her, it was an accident." The Slytherin replied, relatively calm, his wand still raised in the air.

"Rubbish! Not even your aim is that bad!" Sirius roared out again. "You're damn lucky it didn't hit her!" Sirius continued. I blushed; all of what was now going down was because of me.

"Oh I am? What would you have done if it had hit her?" the Slytherin boy asked calmly, his arm never once lowering,

"I would have beaten you to a bloody pulp, that's what I would have done!" Sirius roared, now brandishing his wand as well. They had the entire class's attention now, although no one seemed to want to break up the fight.

"What on Earth is going on here?" a voice rang out from the door way. Everyone's eyes immediately snapped in the direction of the voice. A round man with a bald head and a large mustache stood there, staring curiously back at us.

"Well? I am waiting." He said, staring at James, Sirius, the Slytherin boy, and then finally, at me. His eyebrows shot up when he saw me standing slightly behind James.

"You must be Miss Evans, quite a show last night. That was one of the best right hooks I have ever seen of all the years I have worked here. Of course, don't tell any other teachers I said that, especially Professor McGonagall, she'll have my head served on a silver platter for dinner." I blushed a deep red and nodded.

"Well Miss Evans, would you mind telling me what is going on in my classroom?" the professor asked me.

"Um… well, what happened was James was holding the door open for me and my friends and he didn't notice the other boy," I pointed towards the Slytherin as I mentioned him. "And closed the door and it accidentally hit him in the face," I stopped and took a breathe before continuing.

"When he came in he was really angry and he and James started to argue, he took out his wand first and James did it in retaliation. He was the first to use his wand, he tried to hex me and Sirius stood up and started yelling at him, after that you came in," I finished, looking up into the teacher's pale gooseberry colored eyes.

"Well then Mister Smith, you have detention for using magic in my classroom to try to harm Miss Evans and the rest of you, I'll let you off with a warning." He said, sitting down on his seat and gesturing for us to do so as well. As soon as we had found seats (in the back with the rest of our friends) he began to talk again.

"Well since it is the first day back, I'll give you a free day," he finished, smiling at all of us. "Enjoy it because you will not get a lot of them this year," he warned us lightly before returning to the papers at his desk.

As soon as he did so, James began to talk to me.

"Are you alright? The spell didn't hit you right?" he asked, his beautiful hazel eyes filled with concern for me.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine." I reassured him. "You never answered my question." I reminded him. He looked confused, obviously he had forgotten about my question fro, Transfiguration.

"From Transfiguration," I added, trying to get him remember. His face changed from confusion to realization.

"Oh! Yeah, we lied to her. We were pranking the Slytherins." He answered calmly. My eyes widened slightly.

"That's a pretty big lie," I looked at him unsurely.

"Don't worry, they'll try too but they won't have any proof that we were the culprits, we even went up to Gryffindor Tower just in case they asked the Fat Lady." He smiled reassuringly at me and I returned the smile.

"So what exactly is this awesome prank that you, Sirius, Remus, and Peter came up with?" I asked him teasingly.

"Well, you will just have to wait until lunch just like everyone else, Lily Flower." He ended his sentence in a sing song voice and I couldn't help but laugh. After a little bit he joined in.

"Okay, fine I'll wait, although I doubt it will be as good as your bragging about." I said, teasing him. He looked outraged.

"How could you say that? That is blasphemy, I tell you! Simply preposterous! Of course the prank is going to be as good as we say, it'll be better ever!" he informed me loudly, making me laugh although I wasn't sure if that was his intention or not.

"You want to make a wager about it?" I offered, smirking at him, "Unless of course you're afraid that it really isn't as good as you say it is?" he mock-glared at me and held out his hand for me to shake. I grabbed it and shook, grinning as I did so.

"So what is your proposal?" he asked me. I thought about it for a moment before answering.

"If I am wrong then I will have to stand up and say that I am inferior to your almighty intelligence and if you are right then you have to do whatever I say for the rest of the day, deal?" I offered my hand out for him to shake again. He thought about it, grinned, and then shook my hand.

"You are so going to loose," James snickered.

"Yeah right, just get ready to be my slave," I replied confidently. Just then the bell rang, signaling that it was now time for us to head up for lunch. Me and my friends stood up and started to walk out of the classroom.

"What were you and James talking about?" Lise asked me. I had a feeling all of my friends were dying to know the answer.

"Oh, I and he were just, making a bet, that's all." I told them. They looked slightly disappointed.

"Does it have anything to do with their upcoming prank?"

"Yeah," I replied turning and entering through the door, into the Great Hall. The Maruaders were right behind us and when we had found seats and the food had appeared, they started their countdown.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two –" they said together. Just when they were about to say 'one' a scream was heard from the Slytherin table. Everyone turned to see what was going on and at the sight, everybody started laughing uncontrollably. Even some of the teachers had to duck their heads down and fight an uncontrollable fit of laughter. It really was great and I knew that I had lost the bet. I would have to keep up my side of the bargain, but I was waiting until the laughter subsided. I took another look at the Slytherin table and also broke out in laughter along with all of my friends.

* * *

Okay I really like this chapter so tell me what you think. I am not sure if this counts as a cliffhanger but tell me what you think the prank is going to be. Also if you guys have any ideas for what I should do for the next chapter please tell me!


	9. Prank Galore

The Slytherins were currently running away from their seats as they had been magically transformed into angry bulldogs, Malfoy and Snape in the front, their clothes magically transformed into pink fluffy ballerina tutus. The few that had been spared the wrath of the maniacal bulldogs were trying to eat food without forks, knives, or spoons, but whenever they reached the food would either turn into sand or bunnies. There were certain foods that would let out a high, childish giggle and jump off the table and start chasing Malfoy and Snape, throwing it self out them.

Malfoy and Snape seemed to have received the blunt of the prank. Not only were there bulldogs snapping at their _lower regions, _food throwing itself at them, there robes changed into frilly, pink tutus, their hair was now down to their waists, with bright pink eye shadow and clashing blood red lipstick. Malfoy's hair was now golden, sun-kissed locks instead of platinum blonde, and Snape now had deep scarlet locks in curls.

They ran past the Gryffindor table and I burst out laughing, knowing fully well that James had won the bet, but not caring. _I best do it now, before everything's calmed down_, I took a deep breathe and stood up. A few eyes caught mine, curious, but most stayed locked on Malfoy and Snape, the only Slytherins that were still running. My green orbs locked with James's hazel ones. He smirked arrogantly, the only one that knew what I was doing. I magically altered my voice, making it louder, knowing that there was no point in pleading for a pardon from my side of the bargain.

"May I have your attention please?" It was weird for my normally quiet voice to come out so loudly. I blushed when I suddenly found my self the center of attention. "I would like to point out that James Potter is the smartest, most charming, sexist man I have ever met and that he and the other Maruaders have the best pranks I have ever seen, thank you that is all." I sat down quickly; trying to ignore the laughter that had broke out. After all it might have nothing to do with my small speech, and everything to do with fact that the head of Slytherin had tried to stop the dogs and was now being chased himself.

"What was that about?" Lise asked, grabbing more potatoes now that the initial shock of the prank had passed.

"Just Lily losing the bet we made," James said cheerfully, grabbing a slice of mince pie. I glared at him and he grinned cheekily back. I grabbed my goblet and took a drink of the pumpkin juice inside. As soon as it passed my throat I started to feel unwell, my eye sight going blurry, the last thing I remembered hearing was my friends' frantic voices before everything went black and I heard no more.

* * *

Sorry for the mega-big wait! I had major writer block but here it is! Sorry it was so short! Next chapter should be up soon!


	10. Awakenings

The sunlight streamed through the window behind me. I didn't recognize the room I was in, all white with fake, plastic plants and about five other beds, all covered in light brown blankets. I couldn't remember where I was or even how I got there. Immediately I sat up, afraid. As if a bell was around my neck, a petite motherly looking nurse bustled in.

"Goodness, you are finally awake!" She bustled to my bedside table, taking a vile of potion and pouring half into a goblet. My confusion must have been on my face for when she turned around to hand me the potion she started to explain.

"You were unconsious for three days," My eyes widened, fearful. "No need to worry you are perfectly fine, you just need to stay here for the rest of the week and drink this twice a day," she handed me the goblet full of steaming liquid and I hesitantly reached for it. She smiled encouringly and lightly thrusted it into my hand. I put it up to my lips hesitantly, slightly unconvinced. She gave a light laugh.

"Don't you worry, there's nothing harmful in there," she smiled and waited for me to drink it. I again brought it to my lips and drank it in one gulp, cringing as I did so. The contents burned my throat as it made its way down and tasted like rotted fish. She shook her head and gently took the goblet out of my hand.

"Your friends will be here any minute, they always come at this time." She smiled and bustled her way out of the room, taking the vile with her.

As if on cue, my friends and the maruaders burst into the room. I suppresed a giggle as I silently watched them fighting to see who would go in first. Amy won after she brandised her wand threatingly at Sirius. I wasn't quite sure what she said but was pretty sure it had something to do with him and aspect of him never having children.

Amy made her way over quietly, unsure if I was still asleep or not. However, when she saw me staring at her amusedly, she let out a rather loud scream.

"She's _awake_!" Amy bounded towards me and engulfed me into a tight hug. The rest of my friends piled into the room in a record breaking time. About three seconds, two faster then my friends the last time I was in the hospital wing.

"Lily-Flower!" Sirius and James exclaimed, engulfing me in a tight bear hug as soon as Amy let go. "You had us so worried!" I blushed, unsure how exactly to respond to them.

"Yeah Lily, don't do that!" Remus and Jasmine scolded softly before they both gave me gentle hugs. The twins then wrapped themselves around me and wouldn't let go until all of the breathe was completely out of my lungs and I was gasping.

"What exactly happened?" I asked weakly as Lise settled herself on the end of my bed. They exchanged dark looks with each other.

"Well, we have no bloody idea on how to explain this to you," Sirius began bluntly, earning a reproachable glare from Amy.

"Well, someone slipped some kind of poison into your drink, so when you took a sip of your pumpkin juice, you blacked out. No one saw anything, not even the house elves, so we have no idea who did it," Jasmine explained. I paled, why couldn't I have a single happy year? Why did something have to go wrong each and every time?

"Don't worry, nothing will happen, we won't let it!" James reassured me, gently leaning over me and brushing a strand of my red hair out of my eyes. I smiled sadly, _if only he_ _knew_ rang through my head.

The hospital wing lady walked back in to the room. She admonished my friends for being so loud, telling them how I needed my rest before kicking them out, actually threatening Sirius in a similar fashion as Amy. He left grumbling about it being 'threaten Little Sirius' day or something. I stiffled a laugh before the lady gave me another potion, this time a sleeping draught so that I could have dreamless sleep.

As I drifted off into sleep again, the last thought that crossed my mind was how wonderful my newfound friends were.

* * *

Sorry! It's still really short! Tell me what you think! Guess who poisoned Lily-Flower!


	11. The Dream

_I was floating on my back in what seemed to be a small stream. I had no idea where I was, but I felt oddly comfortable, as if I belonged there. Suddenly, I heard my name being called, and I reflectively stood up. The water went up to my knees, so the stream wasn't as small as I had first assumed. I looked to the left, where I knew the person who called me was. I gasped and turned myself all the way around, it wasn't just one person, but a small group. My father, my mother's husband, and to my astonishment, my mother holding a small infant child. _

_I started to walk to them, their smiling faces egging me on, but before I could reach them, I heard screams. My eyes widened as I watched the massacre begin. First the dark figure raised his wand up to my mother. She screamed and held the baby closer to her. I tried to scream for help but no sound came out, I searched my pockets for my wand, but it wasn't there, I tried to run towards them, but my legs couldn't move. I watched with horror as my mother's husband stepped in front of my mother and the child in her hands, in an act of rash bravery. The dark figure laughed. _

"_You foolish muggle, you can't protect her from me. Oh well you will die first then. Watch closely, girl as your precious husband dies," my mother screamed again as he fell to the ground. The man laughed darkly again and then advanced onto her. _

"_Not my baby, please!" my mother screamed, clutching the stil sleeping infant to her chest. He laughed, raised his wand and my mother fell to the ground, as lifeless as her husband. Surprisingly, my father was oblivious to the commotion, still smiling at me as if he were in a different place, I tried to warn him of the danger advancing towards him but he just continued to smile. The man approached him from behind, shooting the death spell in to the middle of his back. I watched as the brightness in his eyes disappeared and he fell to the ground. The man laughed again and I felt the tears fall down my cheeks. Sorrow, anger, fear, so many emotions passed through me as the man advanced._

"_They died, all of them, and it's your fault, Lily Evans. It's all your fault." He cackled evilly and disappeared. _

_My knees buckled and I fell to the ground. Gasping for breathe, I tried to stand up on my feet but I just kept falling. Falling, falling, I continued to try. I wanted, no needed, to go to my family, they needed my help... I had to get to them, before time ran out. _

* * *

A blood-curling shriek rang through the castle.

* * *

Well? What did you think? I kind of like it in a demented way, but hey that's me! Sorry for the long wait and that it's so short! Tell me what you thought of it!


	12. Living Nightmare

Madame Promfery ran into the room, her wand aloft in her right hand. Her eyes immediately fell onto her only conscious patient, Lily Evans. The fiery red –head looked as if she had been tortured with the cruciatus curse. Her body was drenched in a cold sweat and her eyes were going in and out of focus, fixated onto the wall. Her shoulders heaved up and down as if she were crying.

"Ms. Evans?" Madame Promfery asked tentatively, cautiously making her way over to her bed. Lily ignored her and continued to stare at the wall, her eyes out of focus.

"Lily," Madam Promfery spoke louder, trying to get the child's attention. She reached her bed and softly placed her hand on her shoulder. Lily flinched as if she had hit her across the face and turned around. Madame Promfery was shocked to see tiny tears falling down Lily's angelic face.

"What happened?" Madame Promfery asked her voice soft and filled with concern. Lily didn't say anything, just turned back towards the wall as if it was talking to her instead of the healer.

"Lily?" she asked again tentatively.

"M-m-my family," Lily said her voice barely audible.

"What about them?" Madame Promfery could barely hide the confusion.

"They, they're gone," Lily blurted out, her arms automatically wrapping around her knees. Madame Promfery sat down on her bed and put her arm on her shoulder in a comforting manor. She was confused as to what Lily met, seeing as Lily had received several lengthy letters from her family while she had been in her care.

"What do you mean Lily?" she asked quietly.

"H-h-he killed them!" Lily sobbed her words barely legible. Madame Promfery's eyes widening.

"Do you mean He-Who-must-not-be-named?" she softly prodded her for information. Lily nodded and her shoulders heaved up and down heavily.

Madame Promfery stood up quietly, "I am going to get Dumbledore, sweetie." She told her. She nodded silently. Madame Promfery made her way to the office and was shocked to already see Professor Dumbledore's unusually grave face nestled in with the logs in the fireplace.

"Professor! I was just about to talk to you, but why are you here?" Dumbledore's normally twinkling eyes were stared back in to hers in a grave manor. His face looked more aged then ever as she pieced together why he might be here. Her eyes widened considerably as she contemplated.

"I have a grave matter to discuss with Ms. Evans as soon as possible."

* * *

Hello! I hope you liked it. My mom's computer is messed up, so I won't be able to update frequently! Sorry! Also sorry that its so short!

Tell me what you thought!


	13. Contemplations

Lily felt as if someone was playing a cruel joke. Professor Dumbledore stared at her quietly. He had a feeling that she did not want to speak with anyone at the moment. After all, she had just found out that everyone in her family had been wiped out by Voldemort in a single night. Even her mother, who was carrying a baby, had not been spared.

Lily continued to stare at the white wall in front of her. White, everything around her was white. It was beginning to make her feel nauseated. The white reminded her of the blinding sunlight in her dream, which had become her reality. Everything had happened liker her dream, Voldemort killed her stepfather as he tried to protect her mother and then advanced on to her mother and her unborn baby brother. A dry sob rocked through her body as she thought about him. Her mother had been so excited about having a little boy; she had already bought half a closet full of clothes for him. The precious baby boy that wouldn't even get a chance to look out and see the big, bright world.

Lily had always been taught that everyone had a purpose in the world, every one had a reason that they were born. But what about her brother? He didn't even get the chance to find out his reason. Was his only reason to be on this earth to become another victim of Voldemort? How was that fair?

What about her father? Lily's eyes watered up again as she thought about how he never even got a second chance at love. Why did Voldemort think he was so high that he could choose who got to live and who died? He wasn't god! Lily felt more tears fall and realized dully that Dumbledore and Madame Promphery had left her to be alone.

_Alone._

The word hit Lily like a brick wall, and another sob rocked through her body. Right now Lily was alone. Right now and forever more. Nothing could bring her parents back, and her sister did not even speak to her. Tomorrow, the day she was finally allowed out of the hospitable wing, but to what?

Sympathetic glances and pointless apologies. What was the point? What was the reason of her still being here? Why was she the only one still alive? She had nowhere to go, no one to go home to, and why?

Because some delusional maniac decided that he was the one who got to choose the ways of the world. That his way was the only way, and anyone besides him didn't matter. Lily felt a stab of anger as she thought about their killer, Voldemort. Everyone was dirt in his eyes. Everyone but him. Lily screamed again, this time in anger and frustration as more tears fell down her cheeks, dampening her bed sheets. Madame Promphery came running back into the room, with a potion in hand.

"Ms. Evans, drink this, it will help you go to sleep." Lily glared, her large green eyes seemed to darken, her tears threatening to spill over again. She didn't want to sleep, that was a comfort, an escape. She didn't want comfort, not after that. She didn't want to be happy, or relaxed. She didn't want to continue living, leaving them behind to rot in the ground.

"Please sweetie, it will help you," A few tears seemed to escape from the normally composed nurse's eyes. Lily immediately felt worse, if that was even possible. Here a lady was trying to help, trying to care for her when she needed it. How much like her mother Madame Promphery seemed made her want to sob uncontrollably again, but she knew that wouldn't help anyone. Slightly reluctant, she accepted the potion. Madame Promphery did not leave her side, but stayed to make sure she drank the potion. Lily suddenly remembered how when she was sick, her mother would stay and make sure she drank her medication, rather then drop it into the plant pot as she was prone to do, Lily quickly plugged her noise and gulped down the potion before the onslaught of emotions caught up to her.

No more thoughts drifted into her mind as she sank into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sorry! It took me so long to update! I was super busy with school and everything! Please forgive me and give me wonderful reviews abou this chapter! Please forgive me!


End file.
